The Ultimate Office
Were you looking for the office from the sixth game? The Ultimate Office is the office presented for the Ultimate Custom Night. Appearance Office Structure The office structure mostly resembles FNaF 1, FNaF 2 and Sister Location. The main appearances are the office walls from the third game, the confetti tile floor from the sixth game bought as from a catalog, the main table from the second game with the Freddy's Plushie and microphone on it and another table from the first game, two doors, two vents, and two circular holes poking down from the roof of the office. In the left corner, there’s Candy Cadet being deactivated, behind him is a box full of masks and props from the third game, with also an exit sign coming from the same game, oxygen tanks, a Circus Baby and Funtime Foxy poster, and a camera coming from the fifth game, drawings from both the first and second game. In the right corner, there’s the spare Freddy suit from the third game, balloons and a "Lets Party" banner from the second game, drawings and a Puppet poster from the sixth game, a speaker from the fifth game, an Ennard's mask and a warning sign can be found, also behind the fan is the toy caterpillar from the fourth game. Establishment Structure The vent system which exits out through the vent on the wall, is a separate system from the duct system which exits through the two hoses hanging down from the ceiling. Characters in one system have different mechanics from characters that appear in the other. These two systems rely on sensors only and have no cameras. The camera system is the third available system which will monitor the hallways and other rooms. Skins There are three skins for the office, thus it does not affect the other locations or rooms, the skins are: * FNaF: Sister Location - FFPS Themed Skin ** This is unlocked upon having a score of 2000. * FNaF 3 Themed Skin ** This is unlocked upon having a score of 5000. * FNaF 4 themed skin ** This is unlocked upon having a score of 8000. Gallery NewOffice.jpg|The first debut of the office as of March 1, 2018 NewOffice2.jpg|The Office's second teaser with it fixing things. MainOffice.gif|The animation of the office's light flashing FNaF3Arcade.gif|The animation of the Phantom Chica in the arcade game, flashing 15b.png|The icon for the first office. 15c.png|The icon for the second office. 15d.png|The icon for the third office. 15e.png|The icon for the fourth office. Cand.png|Candy Cadet in the office. CadetGhost.gif|Candy Cadet getting active and deactivated shortly. NormalDesk.gif|The desk for the normal office skin. FnaF3desk.gif|The desk for the FNaF 3 office skin. Fnaf4desk.gif|The desk for the FNaF 4 office skin. SLdesk.gif|The desk for the FNaF:SL office skin. SmallNDesk.gif|An unused desk for the normal office skin. 251.png|The flashlight texture. 148.png|The stars that hang on top of the main office. WhiteRabbitOffice.jpg|White Rabbit on the Office Desk TangleEasterEgg.png|Tangle on the Office Desk TangleFNaFWorld.gif|The animation of Tangle from ingame. WhiteRabbit.gif|The animation of White Rabbit from ingame. Bouncepot.gif|The animation of Bouncepot from ingame. Navigation Ru:Офис_(своя_ночь)